Tsunade's Second Chance
by DfangOO
Summary: After Tsunade is turned back into a kid she is starting over. What will happen when she is put on Team 7? NarutoXTsunade


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or anything related.

**Chapter 1**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage has had a long career as a shinobi. He is an old man that has seen many things throughout his life. If you were to ask him if he would see something like this, He would swear it wasn't possible. Standing before him in his office was one of his students he had not seen in years. That student being Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Sannin. What was strange about it was the she now looked like a kid. Her assistant and traveling companion Shizune was by her side and now older than her.

"Um Tsunade, do you know you look like a kid," asked the third.

"I'm aware of that," answered Tsunade.

"How did this happen," Sarutobi asked.

"Well, that's actually a long story. You see it all started after Lady Tsunade lost a bunch of money gambling," said Shizune.

"I remember you never did have much luck gambling did you Tsunade," Sarutobi mentioned.

"I've been in debt before, but these guys weren't willing to settle for waiting for me to make good. They kidnapped Shizune and Tonton and said I needed to do something to pay then back. I didn't have the money so they told me if I did them a quote favor they would call it even," Tsunade explained.

"How did they manage to capture you Shizune," the hokage asked.

"They used a drug to knock me out. They caught me by surprise," said Shizune.

"What was this favor," he asked.

"The reason I'm twelve again," said Tsunade. "There is an old underground hideout not far from the town we were in. This hideout was used by an old cult long ago. This cult was said to have existed during the time of the Sage of Six Paths. Apparently a valuable gem was kept in this hideout, but no one who's ever gone in has come out alive. They wanted be to get it thinking they could get rich off of it. I didn't know where they were holding Shizune and Tonton so I went into that hideout to get their stupid gem. What I didn't count on was the place being protected by some kind of magic. I found the gem, but not before being turned back into a kid."

"After it was all over we searched for a way to reverse this, but we came up with nothing," said Shizune.

"Normally I wouldn't want to come back here, but I don't know what else to do here," Tsunade said.

"I see, I have no idea what to tell you. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I will look into this of course. You should know that this could be permanent," said the third.

"I've considered that possibility," the Sannin said. "I guess I have no choice but to remain in the village until we know more."

"I could allow you back into the academy. Graduation is coming up soon and it wouldn't be long until you were placed on a team," said Sarutobi.

"Starting my shinobi career all over again. Never thought I would be doing this," she said. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Then it's settled, I'll make all the arrangements necessary. It shouldn't take long to get everything set up," the old man said.

**The next day –**

Tsunade was sitting in class not happy about being back at the academy. 'At least graduation is soon so it I'll be out of here soon enough,' she was thinking. Everyone in the class was curious about this new student unaware that she was one of the Legendary Sannin.

Iruka walked into the classroom after being made aware of Tsunade's situation. 'I don't believe it,' he couldn't help but think as he looked at her. 'It is true, one of the Sannin is a kid again. I guess nothing is impossible.' "Alright class, as you can see we have a new student with us. I want you all to be respectful and make her feel welcome. "

It was then that a blonde boy with whisker marks wearing an orange jumpsuit and goggles ran into the room. "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"NARUTO, why are you so late!"

"Um, well you see my alarm got stolen and it took me like 10 minutes just to find the key to my apartment and uh, yeah."

"Alright just go have seat," said Iruka.

Naruto went to sit down in an empty seat next to Tsunade. "Hey, I've never seen you before. You new here," he asked.

"Naruto stop talking and pay attention," Iruka said.

"Oh sorry, I was just trying to find out who the new girl is," he said.

"Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself for the class," Iruka told the Sannin.

Standing up she started, "My name is Tsunade Senju. I don't really want to say anything else about myself," she said before sitting back down.

'Tsunade Senju, it can't be. If I'm right she's one of the Legendary Sannin,' thought Shikamaru. 'She should be much older than us. How troublesome."

**A few days later -**

After failing the graduation exam once again Naruto was feeling down. That is until one of the instructors and the academy told him of a way he could still graduate. The way being to steal a scroll and learn a jutsu from it. Naruto now finds himself studying the scroll unaware of the people looking for him.

Tsunade was nearby and on her way home after doing some training. She happened to spot Naruto on her way back and it wasn't long before Iruka showed up. Curious about what was happening she decided to just wait and watch.

"Naruto, where have you been? Do you know how many people are looking for you right now," Iruka said.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, you found me. I learned a jutsu from this scroll so now I can graduate right," Naruto said cheerfully.

"What? Where did you get that idea," Iruka asked confused.

"Mizuki-sensei told me, he said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I could pass," he replied. It was then Mizuki showed up to greet the two.

"Mizuki, what's going on here," asked Iruka.

"Naruto, give me the scroll," he demanded.

"Huh, why Mizuki-sensei? You said if I learned a jutsu I could pass and I did," Naruto said.

"Naruto, Mizuki is lying to you. He's just trying to get the scroll from himself. That is the Scroll of Sealing and it contains forbidden jutsu," said Iruka.

"Naruto don't listen to him. Iruka is the one lying to you. Him and everyone else," stated Mizuki.

"NO! Don't you dare Mizuki. You know it's forbidden to even talk about that," Iruka warned him.

"Iruka, why are you wasting your time on a demon. Naruto haven't you ever wondered why everyone hates you," said Mizuki.

"What's he talking about Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked.

"The truth is Naruto," Mizuki said with an evil smirk. "The reason everybody hates you is because the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked our village is sealed inside of you. You are the Nine Tails."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't and didn't want to believe what he was hearing. It all made sense to him now, the way he was always treated was because of this.

Tsunade was surprised to say the least at this revelation. 'This is the boy that contains the Nine Tails. Naruto is Minato and Kushina's son.'

Mizuki was laughing out of sheer amusement. He threw a shuriken at Naruto in an attempt to kill him and take the scroll. Iruka saw this and covered Naruto taking the hit for him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I haven't been there for you like I could have been. I could have done more to help you and I didn't. You don't deserve what's been done to you," said Iruka.

Unable to take anymore Naruto started to run. All he wanted to do was get away from it all. Mizuki soon followed to catch him. To Iruka's surprise he finally noticed Tsunade take off after them.

Mizuki lost sight of Naruto and stopped at a clearing. "I know you're here Nine Tailed Fox. Come on out and give me the scroll. If you do maybe I won't kill you."

"Mizuki, that's enough. You've gone too far Mizuki and you won't get away with it," said Iruka finally catching up though injured.

"Really, look at yourself. I doubt you could even put up much of fight," he said before attacking Iruka. He struck Iruka in the stomach and followed with a punch to the face. "Are you really willing to die for a demon like him Iruka?"

"You're wrong Mizuki, Naruto is nothing like a demon. He has taken everything this village has thrown at him and refuses to let it stop him. He may play pranks and act out, but he throws everything he's got into his training. He has the potential to be an incredible ninja. His name is Naruto Uzumaki," said Iruka.

Naruto who was listening couldn't describe what he was feeling. Someone believed in him. He couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Well if that's how you feel maybe I'll just kill you now," he heard Mizuki threaten.

Unwilling to not act anymore Naruto showed himself and sent a foot to Mizuki's face. "I don't think so jerk. I'm going to crush you," Naruto declared. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Close to a hundred Narutos popped into existence.

'Incredible, there are so many of them. He was able to learn such an advanced jutsu,' Iruka was thinking.

'Huh, the kid that couldn't even make a single clone can create so many Shadow Clones. You are full of surprises aren't you,' thought Tsunade.

"You're mine Mizuki," said Naruto. He soon made quick work of Mizuki due to the sheer number of clones. It wasn't long before Mizuki was out cold.

"Naruto, what was well done," Iruka congratulated him. "Come on out Tsunade."

Naruto looked to see her walk out to reveal herself. "You were here too," Naruto said surprised.

"I guess you saw everything that happened," Iruka said.

"I did, it was quite a show. You did do well Naruto," she said.

"You saw everything? So you know about what he said back there," Naruto asked.

"About the Nine Tails? Yes I heard."

"Do you hate me now," Naruto asked fearfully.

"No I don't hate you. Let me look at your injuries Iruka," she said. Tsunade began to examine his injuries and started to heal him.

"Hey, what are you doing," Naruto asked.

"Its ok Naruto, Tsunade is one of the Legendary Sannin and a renown medic," said Iruka.

"Huh, Legendary Sannin? What are you talking about," the blonde asked.

"Recently I was turned back into a kid. Mentally I'm about 60, but physically I'm the same age as you," Tsunade informed him. "If there is no way to reverse this I'm going to be stuck having to grow up again."

"WAIT! SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE LIKE AN OLD LADY, BUT YOU'RE ALSO THE SAME AGE AS ME! AHHH, MY HEAD HURTS," exclaimed Naruto.

"Hey Naruto come here," said Iruka. Doing as he was told Naruto walked over to his teacher. "Close you're eyes a minute," he did and soon felt something on his forehead. After opening his eyes he noticed Iruka holding his goggles. "Congratulations Naruto, you graduate."

"I, I did. I really passed," said Naruto almost disbelievingly. When Iruka simply nodded Naruto jumped for joy. "YESSS! I DID IT I REALLY DID IT!"

"I've treated you're wounds the best I can, but you'll still need a hospital. My chakra reserves aren't what they used to be," said Tsunade.

"Of course, and thank you for that," Iruka gratefully replied.

**The next day –**

Everyone who had passed the exam where now divided into teams. Naruto was placed on Team 7 with Tsunade and Sasuke. They were now in the roof of the academy with their sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"Now that everyone is here let's begin. We will start with introducing ourselves. I want you to tell us your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future. Stuff like that," said Kakashi. "Why don't we start with you Sasuke."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things and I don't really like anything. I have no dream for the future, but a goal. I'm going to kill a certain person and restore my clan," said Sasuke.

'great just what we need,' thought Tsunade.

"What about you," said Kakashi who was looking at Tsunade.

"My name is Tsunade Senju. I am one of the Legendary Sannin and was recently turned back into a kid. Physically I'm the same age as you while I have experience far beyond yours. I like gambling and sake. My dislikes are perverts and traitors," said the Sannin. 'Yeah I see you reading that pervert's book,' she thought not taking her eyes off Kakashi.

'Why do I think this could be bad," thought Kakashi. "Well, seems you are last."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, but I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for instant ramen. My dream is to be the greatest hokage. Then everyone will respect me," said Naruto.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the last part. Images of her loved ones came to mind. "Then you're wasting your time," she said.

This bothered Naruto, "What did you say?"

"Anyone who wants to be hokage is a fool. You should just give up on that stupid dream," she said.

Now mad Naruto confronted her, "stupid dream? It may be stupid to you, but someday I WILL be hokage."

"You're going to fail."

"I'm not giving up you hear me!"

"Alright, that's enough you two. I still need to tell you about tomorrow's exercise. Meet me at training ground 7. Bring a lunch, but I would advise you not to eat anything. We will meet at 7 in the morning so rest well tonight," with that Kakashi poofed away.

**Later that night –**

Tsunade walked into the apartment she was currently sharing with Shizune. "How was it today? Did you get placed on a good team," asked her assistant.

"I got placed on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," said Tsunade.

"Naruto, he's the holder of the Nine Tails right? Do you think you'll be able to work together?"

"He sort of reminds me of them," Tsunade said softly. Shizune remained silent as Tsunade continued. "What a foolish dream."

"You can't mean that. Your brother and my uncle lived for that dream," said Shizune.

"And they died before ever accomplishing it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed," stated Tsunade.

'I hope being back here will allow you to confront this Lady Tsunade,' thought Shizune. 'For your sake I wish for you to be able to move on.'

**Note: **Here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and suggestions are always appreciated.


End file.
